Jacob Ben Israel
Jacob Ben Israel is fictional character in the TV series Glee (TV series). He is an active member of the Celibacy Club and school newspaper and runs a gossip blog. Biography Jacob is a nerdy and rather creepy boy obsessed with girls (particularly Rachel Berry), sex, and gossip. Season One Jacob is first seen in "Showmance" in a Celibacy club meeting. He says that he has developed suicidal feelings after constantly being tempted with images of girls and sex around him, and shows shock when Rachel tells the club that girls want sex as much as guys do. After New Directions finishes their performance of "Push It", Jacob is the first one to start cheering. In "The Rhodes Not Taken", he is shown interviewing Rachel. He stops suddenly and orders her to show him her bra. In the episode "Throwdown", Jacob is shown flirting with Rachel, then threatens to post on his blog about her crush on Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray's pregnancy. Rachel then bribes him with pair of her underwear, but he complains when she gives him panties with tags on them. During a locker check, Rachel's underwear in his locker is discovered, and he is sent to Sue's office. He there admits the underwear was a bribe and tells her about Quinn's pregnancy. She then makes him run the story. He is later shown apologizing to Rachel. In "Wheels", he is shown watching the Cheerios perform and interviewing Sue. In "Sectionals", he becomes a temporary member of New Directions after Finn storms out of the club's practice after finding out that Quinn is actually pregnant with Puck's baby. He is needed to fill the requirement of twelve members performing and is told not to sing and just sway in the back. He at first is shown enjoying the performances of And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going and Proud Mary by the Jane Adams Academy Choir but Mike tells him to stop. After the performance, when Jacob finds out what they did Emma tells Will over the phone that Jacob wet himself. Once Finn comes back, Jacob states that he only came to Sectionals to get in Rachel's pants. He stays around for the club's performance and is shown with the club listening in on the judges. Jacob briefly appears in "Hell-O," stalking Rachel as she raves on about winning Sectionals and ruling McKinley High. Jacob also cameos in "The Power of Madonna," during the song "4 Minutes," attempting to touch and apparently interview Rachel, only to be pushed away by her, as she is already dating Jesse St. James. In "Laryngitis", he tells Puck that he has lost his edge. He is later seen being thrown into a dumpster as revenge. In "Theatricality," Jacob is seen by his locker when a group of Twilight fans, behaving like vampires from the movies/books, proceed to victimize him, causing him to scream. In "Funk," after Will causes Sue to feel depressed, she gives up the Cheerios' chances to compete in nationals. This causes chaos amongst the Cheerios. Brittany is seen clinging on to Jacob as she tries to woo him. Season two The episode Auditions opens with Jacob interviewing Glee Club members, asking them random, inappropriate questions. We also find out that he started running a new blog, dedicated to New Directions. In Britney/B rittany , when Rachel appears at school wearing a revealing outfit, Jaco b in a serious tone tells Finn that he'll kill his parent s and give him his house in exchange for Rachel. He is later caught by Sue, while masturbating to Rachel's image in the library. While New Directions perform Toxic at school event, Jacob has an orgasm, and grabs a random guy's butt, only to get knocked out. When Sue pulls the fire alarm, he is carried out by group of students, unconscious. In Never Been Kissed he is seen sitting with his friends at lunch when Puck and Artie perform One Love (People Get Ready). He gives money along with the rest of the group including Lauren Zizes. Relationships Rachel Berry Jacob has intense sexual feelings for Rachel, and has referred to her as the hottest girl in the school". It is obvious that Rachel does not feel anything back - she is clearly disgusted with his inappropriate behavior but that doesn't stop him from trying to win her approval. He joined New Directions to fill the twelve member requirement but tells Finn that it was only to get Rachel to like him and get in her pants. Quotes Season 1 Season 2: Category:seasont two Category:blogger Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Former Glee Club Members Category:Male Characters Category:Rachel Berry Category:Celibacy Club Category:Stalkers Category:Creepers Category:Perverts